The Boy Who Lived
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: Wrote for the Writing challenges forum, The Challenge to End All Challenges Harry has been through it all, this is the account of his life over the last seven years.


**The Boy Who Lived **

Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so sick of being the boy who lived. Everyone wanted to be with him just because of who he was. First it was Ginny, he had really thought they were in love. No, she just wanted the fame of being with the boy who lived. Bloody Hell, it seems like only yesterday but it was almost seven years ago.

New Scene

Flashbacks 

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yes Ginny about thirty times, I love you too."

"So you want to go down to the Great Hall, we could play chess."

"Why do we have to go down there? I got a set right here."

"I.. just thought it be nice to be near other people, you know show are faces about."

"You know Ginny, you never want to be alone with me, all you want to do is parade me around like a new puppy."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just love you so much and I want the world to see it."

"Ok then, lets go."

Three weeks later it was over. Harry just could not deal with puppy patrol anymore. I really should have known better then to hook up with Hermione. Do I learn, no, I go and walk from one rotten relationship to another. She was muggle born, I thought she would be different. Why would she be in the craze for the boy who lived.

New Scene

"You know Harry, I realized something today."

"What's that Mione?"

"That being a Muggleborn is not so bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"Over the last three months Draco has not bother me about it. I'm being looked up to for advice and the girls don't give me shit about being a teacher's pet anymore."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well duh Harry. It's because I'm with you and we are so in love. No one would dare look down on me when I'm good enough for you."

"Correction Hermione, you were good enough for me. I'm no ones free ride."

Almost six months later they were able to be friends again but they would never be together again.

New Scene

Twelve weeks later a transfer student came to Hogwarts. Her name was Raven Mc Cloud and she was in the same year as Harry. Sometime over the next few months they became fast friends and soon after lovers. At last Harry was with someone who wanted him for him and not his fame. Merlin, if he had only known what he does now, things would have been different.

Harry could not sleep, so he decided to use is dad's old invisibility cloak and go for a walk on the school grounds. He had slipped unnoticed from his bed, and half way through the school. Walking quickly he missed the fact that two people were walking in the dark halls. Bumping right into the first figure he realized as they both fell it was Dumbledore. Great now he was in for it. Looking up he started to stand as Raven rushed up to them. Harry did not realize until she spoke that he had managed to keep his cloak on.

"Father are you ok?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her. "Yes daughter I'm fine."

"Ok then I'm going to head back then, We need to watch Harry as close as possible he been having bad dream lately"

Harry stumbled away back to his bed, tears in his eyes.

The next day he broke it off with Raven. He could not be with Dumbledore's daughter, his very illegitimate daughter. None the less, a girl that was only with him because she was being his unasked for lookout. You know, you would think I was Merlin's heir the way people flock around me.

New Scene

_**Hallucination **_

"Harry?"

"What sis?"

"Do you ever get tired of the fame? How everyone expects us to be great magic users because of father?"

"All the time Heidi, but look who he is, he is the great and powerful Merlin."

"Yeah…Do you want to play magus match?"

"Sure, it will keep us busy for a while."

Harry and Heidi took their spot looking at each other from about two feet away.

"Ready bro, 1.. 2… 3.. magus match!"

Harry placed his all his concentration on being an owl and morphed into one just as she turned into a cat. Shaking their animal heads they returned to human form to try again.

"Ready, 1.. 2… 3.. magus match!"

This time he turned into a great lion while his sister had turned into a crow. On this went for almost an hour when at last they pulled a match. They had become snakes at the same time. But they had turned themselves into every creature known to wizard kind before it was over.

"Bout time Harry, I was running out of ideas."

"Well it's not always easy to get in your head"

"Yeah, but it sure is fun."

"That's true"

"Wanna play super swap?"

"What's that?"

"It's a game I just made up when I learned a new spell from father."

"Oh, ok I'll try it Heidi."

"Walk in my shoes, 1,2,3, I'll be you and you'll be me."

Harry had never felt such a strange feeling. All at once he felt his bones shrink a few inches, his hair grow and certain parts of himself disappear. It took a minute to realize what had happened. His sister had turn into him and he was her. Bloody Hell! He was a girl.

"HEIDI!" He screamed but it was not his voice it was hers. It was too weird. Heidi was looking at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?"

"You know, looking at you from this point of view makes me understand why the boys chase me so much."

"Well duh sis your half Veela. Did you really think it was just father's rep?"

"Yeah kinda," she starts to laugh "You know you make a good looking Veela girl, Harry maybe we should stay like this."

"Oh I think not."

"But I do, lets go play in the forest for a while."

"Fine but sooner or later you are going to have to change us back. I don't think you can pee standing up."

"Maybe I can, we will have to see."

The siblings walk for a while in the enchanted forest until they came upon a group of unicorns. Harry had never been this close to one before. Then again he had never been a girl before. He sat on a rock by the group and started to pet the nearest one. The unicorn laid with him and he felt a magic fill him like never before. It's soft knickers spoke volumes to his borrowed female ears and soon he knew things he would keep for the rest of his life. He could now do magic he never knew was possible and now he finally understood the wonders that were right in his own world. Harry fell asleep petting the unicorn its beauty leaving a mark on him that would last forever.

New Scene

"Your what?"

"Mate, I'm pregnant."

"By who?"

"You Harry, Come-on don't play like that?"

"I'm not playing I never touched you Ron."

"Then who did, your twin?"

"That's exactly who." A voice came from the corner of the room.

Both Harry and Ron turned to see a boy that looked just like Harry.

"A twin, I have a Bloody twin?"

"Oh this is brilliant, now I'll be twice as famous cause I'm pregnant with the boy who lived twin, and the boy who lived."

"Shut up you great git," the twin Harry's said at once.

Harry two (the new dark Harry) : "Your nothing but a fame seeking loser like your sister and the rest of them."

Harry one: "Well at least my twin has some sense."

Harry two: "Bugger off, I got more sense then both of you. At least I'm not pregnant or on the rebound."

Harry one: "Then what's your story?"

Harry two. "I'm the boy who lived, I'm going to leave my mark where I can and the hell with everyone else."

Ron: "Oh that's nice, are you sure your not in Slytherin?"

Harry two: "As a matter of fact I am. Give the boy a cookie, he finally got something right."

Harry one: "Where have you been for the first fourteen years of my life? You know a twin could have saved me a lot of pain and suffering."

Harry two: "For your information I lived in the wild raised by magical creatures for the first eleven years of my life and then I studied magic in America. They have much better schools there. Not full of losers like prego here. You know we could join together and be much more powerful then we are apart."

Harry one: "No way, you git! I am very capable of my own Independent life. Besides I got enough people flocking around me I don't need that doubled up thanks to you. Next thing you know Draco will be after me."

Harry two: "Too late for that one, Let me tell you he was one hell of a shag."

New Scene

You know I had enough with these fame hungry kids. I really thought a more mature adult would do me good. Someone like Tonks. Well it was a nice thought….

"TONKS!"

"What Harry? What's wrong?"

"Look at the paper. It says I'm the Heir of Gryffindor."

Tonks looked everywhere but at Harry.

"Tonks, what are you not telling me?"

"I'm sorry, but I've not been totally honest with you."

"And"

"And I have known since right before we got together."

Tears rolled down her face, blurring her vision and her judgment.

"I'm just glad I could be here to help you along, It's not easy being the boy who lived"

The words echoed through Harry's mind over and over again, at long last he spoke.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I can't be with you knowing you lied to me for the last year. Knowing that once again I have been the boy who lived and not Harry."

New Scene

"Its time to go, Harry"

Harry rolled over on his bed looking at Hermione. Taking in a deep breath he rose and grabbed his things, h e was going home for the summer. True it was not going to be a picnic at the Dursleys but at least he could be Harry for a while and not the boy who lived.

"Potter!"

"What Uncle Vernon?"

"Your bloody owl just shit in my coffee!"

"Maybe it will improve its taste."

"You dirty little brat! You will not put down my wife like that!"

Harry never saw it coming. He was use to the insults and the lack of love and care but it was a total shock when a purple faced Vernon grabbed him around the throat. He was two feet off the ground, gasping for air. Vernon punched him over and over, in the face and chest and stomach with his free hand. Harry was losing his will to fight, everything was getting dark. Vernon's grip on his throat tightened and Harry felt something in his neck crack. Harry met the floor with a thud. Regaining his breath he tried to yell at the looming man, but nothing came from his mouth. All he felt was pain in his neck. Vernon kicked him hard in the ribs as he opened the door and shoved him outside. The door slammed shut, leaving Harry to fend for himself. Alone, hurt and without his wand.

Two long months passed without any hope. Harry had healed from the severe beating he received, except one important thing. His voice box was crushed and he could no longer speak. He somehow had survived, but he was growing tired of living on the streets. How he wanted a shower and not to clean himself in the rain. A real meal and not picking from the rubbish bins. He just wanted to be saved but he had little hope, or so he thought.

New Scene

"Harry"

Harry looked up in shock he had not heard his name for two months and this voice was kind. Something he was not expecting especially from one Severus Snape.

"Merlin, Harry we have been looking for you for so long. When Hedwig came to Hogwarts in a huff we knew something was wrong. Well are you going to say something?"

Harry blinked back tears of joy and sorrow pointing at his throat. Snape seemed to understand.

"They hurt you didn't they?"

Harry nodded placing his hands to his throat.

Snape reached out and gathered him against his chest.

"Don't worry I'll take you to St. Mongo's."

Pulling Harry into a dark alley he apparated them both away.

Two weeks later Harry had recovered, Snape had never left his side. After being released from the hospital they returned to Hogwarts and Snape insisted that Harry stay with him. Not really minding, Harry agreed.

_**One Week Later **_

"Can I tell you something Harry?"

"Sure, what is it."

"I found a potion that will allow the drinker to go back in time for a few hours. I thought maybe you would like to try it."

"Can I go back to anytime I want?"

"Yes you can, when did you have in mind?"

"I want to see my parents. I want to go back to when they were alive."

"Then you should."

Snape rose from his chair to walk over to a shelf with many bottles on it. Selecting a small bottle with amber liquid in it he returned to where Harry was sitting.

"Just drink the potion and keep thinking over and over where it is you want to go. When the time has run out you will be returned to the present."

Harry nodded taking the bottle "Thank you.."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

Harry took down the contents of the bottle in one gulp thinking over and over again, I want to see my parents, I want to see my parents.

New Scene

_**Time Warp - Hogwarts 1977 **_

Harry was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch stadium. It looked the same as it did in his time but some thing was strange. It took a moment before he realized what it was. He was looking at the Gryffindor stands, but that would mean he was sitting with the Ravenclaws. Now why would a Gryffindor be sitting here… Then it finally hit him. Looking down at his own clothes he came to a shocking discovery. He was a Ravenclaw.

Harry watched the game in somewhat of a stupor. He was not used to being on the ground during a game. His well trained seeker eyes scanned the sky looking for the snitch. After several minutes he saw it and nearly fell off the bench when the announce yelled. "Go Potter, Get the snitch!" It took a few seconds to realize that it was not him they all yelled after but his father. His father was alive and about to catch the snitch. Harry's eyes never left the action. His father swooped and dived, pulling up inches from the ground as his fingers closed around the snitch. "Potter has the snitch, Gryffindor wins!"

Harry cheered with everyone else, filled with joy he never felt before. James landed and was almost knocked off his feet in a hug by a woman that could have been Harry's sister. There was no doubt in his mind its was his mother Lily. James recovered with a giant smile on his face. Only to be almost knocked down yet again by three boys about his height.

"Way to go James, that was awesome!"

"I have to agree with Remus, no one else could have pulled that move off."

"Thanks Sirius, well Peter I guess this means you won that bet against that Slytherin brat Sean."

"Yeah I did, thanks to you."

Lily and James took each others hands and led the group away. Harry could not stop smiling. He had got to see his father play Quidditch, his mothers smile and all four of the marauders in a half hour. Life was good.

Harry walked the grounds finally settling at the lake. Sitting on the shore he watched the sun set. Harry was not aware of his company until the boy sat down next to him.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

"I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah kinda."

"My name is Severus, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry"

"Nice to meet you. I must warn you that if your going to hang here to watch out for the giant squid."

"Thanks for the tip"

"No Problem"

The boys sat and talked for a while before parting ways. Moments later Harry felt a rush and before he was truly aware of it he was back in his chair looking at Severus. The Severus from his present. Standing he took the man into a hug.

"Thank you, I will cherish those memories for the rest of my life."

Snape hugged him back, loving the feeling of him against his body.

"Your welcome. Some match that was huh?"

"How do you know what I saw…" he begin but then it hit him. The teenage Snape had spent time with him and now he too would hold that memory.

"Come Harry, its time to rest."

Leading the boy to the bed Snape leaned in and kissed his head.

"Sleep well."

He pulled away but Harry stopped him.

"Stay, I feel it too."

That's all that was said, Snape fell to the bed beside him and let happen what he wanted to do for so long.

New Scene

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes my lord"

"I have a present for you."

"You do, what is it?"

"Him," Pointing at Harry "I know you been looking for some fun."

"Thank you my lord."

Bellatrix walked over to Harry, held in place by a leg binding curse. Pushing him to the bed Voldemort had provided she toyed with him until he could hold out no longer.

"Ahh, seems you want me after all. Well let me help you out."

Lowering herself onto Harry's helpless form she worked him long and hard until she was satisfied and he was unable to go anymore. Harry passed out not waking for several hours. When he did wake he found himself cradled in Voldemort's lap.

"Good my son you are awake."

_Did he just say son? _

"Yes, Harry I said son, and no I read you mind you did not say it out loud."

"Life is such a funny thing. I never thought I would have gotten that half blood pregnant only being with her once. Wonder if old James would have still wanted her if he had known I had been with your mother. Not that its matters now. Recent events have brought it to my attention that I was mistaken all those years ago when I killed your mother and James. That's the last time I trust Wormtail to tell me anything of importance. I should have went and got the prophecy myself. Never less the fact remains that you are my son, Harry and now you will take you rightful place as my heir."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Harry replied through the shock of what he heard.

"My boy I would think you would have had enough of being the boy who lived. Now you will be the heir of Voldemort. No one will ever be able to hurt you again."

Harry thought it over. He was right, he was sick of being the boy who lived. He wanted to be powerful and remembered for what he did not what he survived.

"OK, I'll do as you say."

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, … father."

New Scene

_**Six Months Later **_

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty by this court of using both the Cruciatus Curse and the killing curse on several Witches and Wizards and four muggles. Therefore you have been sentenced to life in Azkaban Wizards Prison."

The Dementors glided forward about to take Harry off to the prison. Harry dived away from them when he was released from the chair in the middle of the court room. He rather die right here then in there. Running for it he made himself an open target for anyone who wanted to shoot him with a spell. He wanted to be dead now. No such luck the Dementors grabbed hold of him and dragged him to his doom.

New Scene

_**Harry's Seventeenth Birthday **_

It had been a year since he came to this place and he had been slowly losing his mind. Here he was the boy who lived, the heir of Voldemort, rotting in this cell for the rest of his life. It had been a long seven years since he first found out he was a wizard. Now he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so sick of being the boy who lived. Everyone wanted to be with him just because of who he was. First it was Ginny, he had really thought they were in love.….

The End 


End file.
